Who knew
by BriiaNa
Summary: My first oneshot. Niley!. Tey been bestfriends forever could a kiss change that all?


One shot- Niley.

Miley and Nick have been bestfriends forever. They have been living Next door to each other since they were born. They both never liked eachother more then a friend.

On the phone..

Miley/**Nick**

**Hey Miley.**

Hey Nicky whats up?

**I was wondering if you wanted to come over.**

Sure I'll be over in five.

Click.

Miley was wearing a tight shirt that said "Word." On it and she had black skinny jeans on. She took a look in the mirror and put on some eyeliner and headed over to the Jonas house.

AT THE JONAS' HOUSE.

Miley knocked on the door and Joe Jonas answered it.

"Hey Miley!" Joe said with a smile.

"Hey Joe!Whats up?" Miley asked.

"The sky." Joe said.

"Your so weird" she said walking in the house.

"Woah its clean!" She exclaimed.

" I cleaned it myself" Joe said proudly.

"Haha no. we hired a maid" Kevin said from the couch.

Miley laughed "I knew it! So when are your parents coming back?" Miley asked

"Next week" Kevin answered flipping through the channels

"Oh um. Weres Nick?" Miley asked.

"Your lover is upstairs in his room" Joe said and smiled.

"oh shut up Joe! We've been best friends forever and you've been calling us lovers forever We're Not Lovers!" Miley yelled- laughed at Joe.

Miley went upstairs.

"Nick Hey We haven't talked in ages" Miley said walking in his room.

Nick was putting on a shirt "Hey haven't you heard of knocking?!" Nick joked.

"I could have been naked!" Nick continued to joke.

"I bet Miley wouldn't mind" Joe said walking by Nicks door.

"Haha your brothers right I Want you." Miley said laughing and sat on Nicks bed.

"Oh really?" Nick said laughing with Miley.

"Oh yea I have a picture of you in my back pocket you don't even know." Miley said and Nick sat next to her on his bed.

"Oh really?" He joked.

"Yup I L- O-V-E you" Miley laughed after she said this.

"I love you too" Nick said.

"Wow that was kindda seriouse Mr. Jonas" Miley said giggleing.

_Wow she has such a cute giggle wait no Nick stop thinking that about your bestfriend. Nick thought._

"Word." Nick said reading my shirt.

"Haha Lilly bought it for me for my Birthday" She giggled

"Hey Miley wana spend the night?" Nick asked.

They actually did sleep over each otheres house all the time.

"Sure let me call my dad" Miley took out her phone and called.

"Hey daddy…. Yea…..mmhm…..Hey can I sleep over the Jonas'…..ok…..I know…Thank you .. Bye …. Love you too" Was All Nick heard.

"ok I'm all set." Miley said.

"Ok wana go watch movie?" Nick asked.

"ok" She said heading out the door pulling Nick with her.

They sat the couch dangerously close but neither cared.

"What movie Mr. Jonas?" Miley said.

"umm. How bought the Grudge 2?" Nick said.

"ok I'll go make some popcorn" With that she got up.

Nick watched her leave.

_AH. I think I just checked out Miley ahh What am I doing Nick thought_

Miley came back with popcorn and went to go sit next to Nick but missed and sat on his lap.

"Opps haha" Miley blushed.

"bad butt aim?" Nick ask.

Miley laughed "I guess so".

Nick turned on the movie and every time a scary part came up Miley would Hide in Nicks shoulder and laugh.

The movie ended so they went back to Nicks room.

"So…" Nick said.

There was a shoe in front Nicks door and Nick triped and landed on the floor.

"ouch" Nick said rubbing his head.

" Nick are you ok" Miley ran over to nick and kneeled next to him.

"Yea my head hurts" Nick said.

"Aww does Wittle Nicky- poo want me to kiss it better" Miley used her baby voice.

"Yesh" Nick said back

Miley Kissed Nicks head.But Nick moved so that Miley kissed his lips.

Miley quickly pulled away.

"Omg I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that I have bad aim rember." Miley said fast.

"Haha well you liked it!" Nick joked.

"What if I did?" Miley said.

"Then I would kiss you back." Nick said.

"Really?" Miley asked.

"yea." He said in a whisper.

"Well you should kiss me then" Miley said biting her lip.

"Ok I will." Nick said Leaning in to kiss Miley. His lips crashed into hers. and it took a few moments to start kissing back it felt arkward to her kissing her bestfriend.

"wow" They said as they both pulled away.

"Who ever knew kissing your bestfriend could totally change your feelings for them."Miley said.'

"Who ever knew that kissing your bestfriend could make your feelings stronger.

"What you mean you liked before the kiss?" Miley asked shocked.

"Uh. Yea that's why Joes always making fun of us cause one day I told him." Nick said fast.

"Well I love you like a brother…" Nick looked diwn at the floor Miley made him look at her. " but now I think I'm I love you as you know a boyfriend" She said getting as close to him as she can with out kissing him.

"Miley I think I love you" Nick said.

"I think I love you too" Miley said

They kissed again but this time it was longer and more passionate.

"Hahahahhahha I knew it was going to happen one day."Joe said standing in the door way.

Miley and Nick looked at each other smiled and threw a pillow at joe.

**Ok so this is my first Oneshot tell me whst you think **


End file.
